The Morty President
by RickC-124
Summary: When a Morty becomes the president of the Citadel, C-137 Rick and Morty find themselves stuck.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. OWNERSHIP GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

"Come". The president's sincere eyes stared at the terrified Rick who worriedly followed him. He was a 14 year-old child with brown hair and a yellow shirt, but despite his appearance, he was very mature.

"It has come to my attention that you know the new position of C-137 Rick and Morty."

"Yes, my Lord." He had scruffy blue hair and was wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt.

"Then tell me.."

"C...C-124, Lord", he stuttered as the evil president sent the code "C-124" to the Citadel and muttered,"Bring them in."

Meanwhile, in C-124...

"Yeah! Woohoo, that ad*belch*venture was awesome!", C-137 Rick shouted. He was just like the other Rick in the Citadel.

"Yeah, R-Rick, that was pretty great." This Morty had the same appearance as the president, but actually acted like a 14 year old.

A small green portal opened as multiple Mortys stepped out.

"Put your hands in the air!", they shouted while pointing a gun at them. "I said, PUT THEM IN THE AIR!"

Morty slowly lifted his arms, while Rick just said, "Get a grip, who do you think you are? You're just a bunch of stupid Mortys...". He rambled before getting hit with a tranquilliser bullet and falling to the floor.

"Do you want to be like him? No? Then follow me, you IDIOT!". He slowly walked through the portal with the rest of them. "We've got them!" Every Rick and Morty in the area cheered as the 'criminals' were dragged across every inch of the Citadel. Rick and Morty were separated after this moment. Morty was sent to Mortytown, while Rick was sent to the dungeons. Mortytown was a low-income area with gangs, graffiti artists and criminal Mortys everywhere you looked. As soon as he walked into town, a group of Mortys with red hoodies approached him angrily.

"So YOU'RE the new Morty? Man, what a buzzkill. We're all here expecting some crazy gang sorta guy, and here comes in a little pansy?" They glared at C-137 Morty, and slowly walked off shaking their heads.

Rick slowly awoken in a dark room, chained to the wall.

"Argh! What is this? Why *belch* am I in here?"

"To do something that I will never regret..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. OWNERSHIP GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

"Hey, Morty." Three Mortys answered the same thing at once.

"Yeah?" Morty was happy that he had made three other friends that were new like him.

"Are you ready to break in and find our Ricks?"

"Definitely." "Yup." "Sure."

They slowly snuck through the huge door leading to the huge main building of the Citadel.

The building was a huge labyrinth of corridors, offices, living rooms, and a single lab. The building towered over the whole moving vessel of the Citadel.

"H-hey! *belch* This is a restricted a-" The security guard fell to the floor after a lethal shot in the head by Morty J-983.

"Nice, J."

They hid the body of the Rick in a glass bin that lay in the laboratory, and all four accessed different consoles containing data about their Ricks.

"Mine is safe!", Morty J-983 whispered with a big smile on his face, "It says 'ESCAPED TO OTHER DIMENSION' on there!"

"So does mine!" "Me too!"

"Mine's... not." C-137 Morty's happy face slowly moved to a distraught face as tears rolled down his face, "He's being... tortured."

He fell down on to his knees. "Why him? *sniff* He was my only friend from my own dimension!"

Suddenly, a distant scream caught the attention of all four. "What was that? Sounds like a Rick."

They ran to the door and heard what sounded like the president shouting.

"YOU ARE JUST A VILE CREATURE!"

"No, *belch* I think you'll find that you are. Seriously, torturing Mortys, and now RICKS? Get a grip!"

"Hey, secretary, come and use the **machine** on him." A Rick walked out with a huge contraption with one huge laser.

"Do it." The laser fired into C-137 Rick's chest as he screamed in huge amounts of agony.

"O-ok... I'll do anything... ANYTHING! *belch*"

"Anything? Well, I have some jobs for you to do, my little errand boy."


End file.
